Life Song
by Usami
Summary: /Antauri POV, sequel to 'Heart's Drum', pending 'The Savage Lands'/ If we listen very carefully, we may be able to hear the message the song is trying to give...


So by now, I've seen a few more episodes of SRMT, and I thought I'd try my hand at writing a few more stories. Hopefully they'll be all right, as I have yet to see a lot of the first season.

I have, however, seen 'The Savage Lands', which is where this story takes place. I must say, I was a little disappointed with the way Antauri's return was portrayed. Nova's reaction was cute enough, but I suppose I was expecting a little more from Chiro. I guess I could have been expecting too much, but I couldn't help it. I mean, it seemed to me that they always had this deep connection before, but now it could be seen as a little more significant. Maybe I'm thinking too much into it, but it's just my own little thing whirling around in my mind.

Anyway, this story is the sequel to 'Heart's Drum' during 'The Savage Lands'. It takes place after they return, but before they head off into space after the Dark One Worm. And yeah, I'll just let you read it now.

**Life Song**

"Antauri…?" a small voice said softly.

Slowly my eyes opened as I turned my body to look through the darkness at the small figure that stood there.

"What are you still doing up, Chiro?" I asked just as softly, descending from my meditation pose until my feet touched the floor. "It's late, and we have a long journey to make in the morning."

You rubbed your arm anxiously, eyes focused on a spot on the floor to your side. "I know…" you replied, keeping your tone low. "I just…I couldn't sleep."

I frowned deeply as I carefully approached you. "Is there something troubling you?"

"I, um…I guess you could say that." Chuckling nervously, you added, "It's kinda dumb now that I think about it…"

But despite the small smile on your lips, I could still feel the pain that burned in your eyes.

"Chiro," I said as gently as possible, "no matter what concerns you may have, you know you can always speak to me about anything if you wish to."

I was granted only a brief glimpse from you before you looked away again, but I watched as your body seemed to tighten slightly.

"I know Antauri…" you finally said softly after a long moment. "I know…"

I waited patiently, listening as you inhaled deeply and released a small, shuddering breath. No matter how much I hated watching you struggle in the pain of your own thoughts, especially by yourself, I refuse to press you into discussing your problems with me if you choose not to. If you wished to speak of the heavy thoughts that weighed your mind, all I could do was wait and be prepared to listen.

But surprise consumed me when you seemed to collapse onto your knees in front of me, and before I could utter a word I found myself pulled into a fierce embrace. Your body was trembling, and the image of teardrops was set in my mind.

Words escaped me as I stood in your arms, confused and concerned by your actions. The only thing I understood was the pain and fear that had once been buried but now were cascading from the depths of your soul.

"Chiro…" I said as soothingly as I could, gently rubbing your back to comfort you. "Chiro, everything is all right…"

You said nothing, and instead I felt as though the embrace was faintly tightened. We remained that way for a long while, surrounded by a great deafening silence that seemed oddly relaxing somehow despite the current strange situation that was taking place.

Finally you drew away from me, sliding back slightly to allow some distance between us. You kept your head down, as though you were ashamed of what had just happened.

"Chiro?" I asked softly. I was not seeking an explanation for your actions, but rather a confirmation that you were all right.

"I'm sorry…" you said shakily, rubbing your eyes with the sleeve of your pajama shirt. "I'm really sorry…"

"There is nothing to apologize for," I replied. "Whatever it is, I am here to listen."

Your eyes finally met mine, and behind the thankful smile I saw the tears that still threatened to flow.

"Everything's just happened so fast…" you finally said, looking at the ground again. "It never really sank in until now…"

I waited a moment before sitting on the ground, all the while watching you carefully. "What hasn't?" I asked.

"Everything…How…we almost lost you…"

Your body began trembling again as you continued to speak. "For a while, I really couldn't remember everything…but now…it's all coming back to me…Things were happening so fast, I didn't get a chance to think about it then…But I dreamt about it after I fell asleep, and when I woke up, I couldn't _stop _thinking about it…What I did, how I felt…" You shook your head slightly, causing more tears to shed themselves free. "How you…almost didn't come back…"

I watched you for a moment, feeling the painful emotions flow off you like waves. I remember…feeling these same emotions before I returned…when I first realized that, for what seemed almost like the eternity of a brief passing moment, I was living in your heart. All the sorrow and fear within you I had felt. But there had been something else there as well…Something that had overpowered everything else.

Hope…

Carefully, I placed my hand on yours. "Chiro…everything is fine. I am here now because I have always been with you, remember? You kept me alive…"

"I know Antauri…but that might not happen a second time…"

I frowned deeply. "Second time?"

You sighed heavily. "Yeah…I mean, we're going to travel through the galaxy…to find a creature that can destroy it…Something could happen…to you…or to the others…"

"Perhaps you should have more confidence in us."

A flicker of a smile passed on your lips. "I guess…But I'm just…afraid…of losing you guys."

I sat in silence for a moment, searching for the right words. "I understand Chiro. After all…we all have that exact same fear."

Hesitantly you looked up at me, and I returned the gaze. "We all hold that same apprehension. The fear of losing you…or each other…We may forget from time to time, even delude ourselves for an instance that it could never happen, but we continue to hold on to that fear…as long as that possibility remains…"

"Isn't there anything…that we can do?" you asked softly. "Some way to…I dunno, fix it or something?"

"Unfortunately it is not something that can easily be eliminated. The risk will always be there as long as we walk down this path. But this is the path that we have all _chosen_, despite the chance we are taking. This is the way we know we must go."

You began to play with your hands in an uncomfortable fashion, your eyes once again avoiding mine. "Is…the risk really worth it…?" The question was stated just barely above a whisper, as though you did not wish me to hear it.

And I knew that beneath the deceiving surface of your words was your meaning of whether _you _were really worth it. What truly amazed me was how you were so willing to place your life on the line for us, whether or not you were aware of doing so, without expecting us to do the same for you. I suppose we often lose ourselves when surrounded by many others we care about. We become so focused on how much others mean to our lives that we forget about what _we _may mean to _their_ lives, and we realize too late how we may cause them to suffer if something should happen.

That is, after all, what I had discovered through my sacrifice.

I do not regret the course of action that I had chosen then. If needed be, I would choose to do so again. However, I do regret the pain it caused you. I would never want to put you through that kind of suffering.

Because before I had been aware of anything after my body was destroyed, I had been granted the opportunity to watch certain events of my life pass before me. And through all the hardships I had faced…after all the painful discoveries of betrayal from others who had once been close to me…one thing has made it all worthwhile.

And that has been you, Chiro.

Living inside you…being able to gain a deeper glimpse into your true soul…made me realize, while I felt your desperation in your search for me, just how much I needed you as well.

I had never noticed before how you managed to teach me about life, things I had never realized before, as I continued to teach you. I had been unaware of how you have affected my life in ways I could never imagine. I never knew how much I depended on your innocent young heart to provide me the strength to continue this battle we fight.

But fate has given me this second chance to live again, this time equipped with the knowledge of how you have changed my life for the better.

The knowledge that, right now, this is where I belong.

And you still ask if you are worth the risk we take?

You were still waiting for an answer to your question, and I could see you wonder if I had forgotten it. So finally I answered, "I believe that the important thing is to look past the risks we are taking…and instead focus on the _reason_ we take the risk…And yes, I believe it is worth it."

The anxiety still remained in your eyes. "But…I mean…what if…?"

"Chiro…all we can do right now is believe in ourselves and help each other."

You looked at me, unsatisfied with my answer. "How do you know that'll be enough?"

Because of you, Chiro. Because your presence pushes all of us to become better than who we are. But I refrained from saying so. I did not wish to place such a pressure on you now. Instead I said, "Just have faith. If we work at our best, we shall never be truly disappointed."

You still seemed unsure. So I asked, "Do you trust me, Chiro?"

"Yeah…"

"Then believe me when I tell you to trust yourself, and trust in us. The strength that we share will see us through."

I saw the confusion pass in your eyes, but you smiled regardless, seemingly satisfied. "Okay," you said softly. "If you say so."

Returning with a smile of my own, I then stood. "Now it is time for bed. We still have much to do tomorrow to prepare for the long journey."

Nodding once, you stood as well. "What about you? Are you going to sleep now too?"

I hesitated. "In a moment. There is one last thing I would like to check on."

"Okay…" You tried to stifle a yawn with little success. "Night Antauri."

"Good night," I replied, watching as you disappeared into the shadows.

I am certain…that you will understand someday, Chiro. Someday, you will understand that the strength we all share is due to the deep and cherished bond that we hold. A bond that developed…because of you. Just as you strive so hard to protect us, just as you continue to care and worry about us, so too do we care and worry…and strive to protect you.

It is because of you that we find our strength.

It is because of you that we have a place we belong to.

It is because of you that we live.

And someday you will know of it all…just as I have come to realize it myself.

To continue to watch you…to continue to protect you and guide you…to continue to learn from you as well. By your side is where I am needed most right now. And there is nowhere else that I would rather be.

**The End**

So what did you all think? I hope it was all right. I don't know if I've ever mentioned it before, but I really love the bond between Chiro and Antauri, and after 'The Savage Lands', I think it could have deepened significantly after everything they went through. Again, it's the wheels in my mind that cause me to think too much into things, but I really think it could have.

Anyway, I'll shut up now. Please review, and no flames if you can help it. I'm still trying to get a better grasp of the show, after all.


End file.
